True Death Is A Gift
by The True Creature of the Night
Summary: John wakes up in this world with no memory of anything but his name. He soon realizes that in this world you cant die no matter how much you might want to.


You blink your eyes open looking around at your new surroundings. The dark light coming from the obscure purple moon above, lite the sandy ground and the shadowy water. It was hard to discern exactly what color everything was because of the unusual light. You sit up stretching out your cramped back trying to remember how you got here.

You felt like your brain was going to explode just after a few minutes of trying to remember. The only useful information you were able to recover was that your name was John.

You squint a little trying to focus the far off, moving shape. As it got closer you could make out legs and arms and a head in the same arrangement as you.

You tilt your head back to look at the sky. You were too tired to try to stand up and meet this new figure. Anyway for all you know he might want to kill you.

You close your eyes for what seems like a few seconds. When you open them a drugged looking smile is there to greet you.

You pull back in surprise and get a better look at the, now very close, figure.

Long orange and yellow horns stuck out from a wavy mass of messy, black hair. His skin seemed to have a grey tint to it but it was hard to tell if it was the strange lighting causing the effect. He eyelids were droopy and his eyes looked a little distant as if he wasn't here mentally. The male figure had a goofy smile plastered to his make-up covered face. He had some sort of clown make-up on like he was in costume for something.

"HeY, wHo ArE yOu MoThErFuCkIn BrO?" The guy asked looking down at you with that silly grin that made it hard not to smile back.

"I'm John," you say giving the horned figure a half smile and the only information you had.

He looked off into the distance and mumbled something to himself.

"What?" you asked slightly concerned.

"HuH?" he looked back down at you like nothing had happened.

"So what's your name?" you ask getting back onto a topic.

"GaMzEe MaKaRa." He spoke proudly sticking his hand out to shake.

You reach out to take his hand and with almost surprising strength Gamzee unexpectedly pulls you off the ground. You stumble to your feet as you get a better look at yourself.

You skin was as grey as his and you weren't sure if you always looked like this or not. Running your hands throught your hair you feel two short, nubby, horns. Again you weren't sure if this was normal or not. You guessed since Gamzee was also grey and had horns and he wasn't making a big deal out of it you were probably normal.

When you looked up your grey, painted companion was wandering off without a care in the world. You ran a few steps to catch up with him since he was the only person to help you out in this new world.

"so where are you headed?"

"My NeSt, MoThErFuCkIn BrO,."

You nodded like that made perfect since guessing it was just something you forgot.

Gamzee looked down at you.

"ArE yOu NeW?"

You give a sideways smile.

"I think so. I don't really remember anything."

"HaPeNs To AlL oF uS."

We walked on a bit further before he said that he would let someone by the name of Karkat know.

We walked away from the water toward the dim light of a high-tech looking building a ways off. Gamzee didn't say too much. It wasn't like he was trying to be rude but more like his brain just had a big hole in it. He seemed friendly enough.

When you got to the building you followed the horned guy inside and up the stairs to a large circular room full of computers and a circular pad in the middle of the room. A few other horned people sat at the computers and one curled up on the floor.

When the door closed behind you the shortest one at the computer turned around to look at us.

"OH LOOK AT THE SHIT GAMZEE FUCKING BROUGHT IN NOW. YOU'RE ALWAYS BRINGING IN STUPID HELPLESS LITTLE GRUBS THAT DON'T DO ANYTHING BUT WHINE."

He had black hair like everyone I've seen so far and short, nubby, horns similar to yours. He seemed pretty upset but you had to hold back a laugh. Seeing the little guy so angry was just so funny.

"HeY, KaRkAt, LoOk WhAt I fOuNd," Gamzee said completely unfazed by the small grumpy person.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THAT PIECE OF TRASH THERE. IF YOU FIND A SMALL UNINTERESTING PECIE OF SHIT ON THE BEACH YOU LEAVE THE GOGDAMN THING ON THE BEACH. YOU DON'T TAKE IT HOME AND SHOW IT OFF AND HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU ARE.

The guy sitting at the computer next to him spoke up.

"Karkat, ju2t calm down. You don't have to freak out ever tiime 2omeone new 2how2 up."

Karkat took a deep breath like he was giving a halfhearted attempt at relaxing.

"OK. I'M KARKAT VANTAS BLAH BLAH BLAH. YOU CAN STAY WHEREVER YOU WANT TONIGHT WE'LL GET YOU A ROOM OR A NEST EVENTURALY."

"Can I stay with you?" you asked half a joke and to see how he would react.

"NO YOU CANT FUCKING STAY WITH ME YOU USELESS GRUB."

"YoU cAn StAy WiTh Me BrO. I gOt PiE." Gamzee offered.

"DON'T EAT THE PIE. IT'LL ROT YOUR THINKPAN AND YOU'LL END UP LIKE HIM."

Gamzee didn't seem to care what Karkat said only responding with, "ThE pIe Is GoOd."

You laugh and he grabbed the sleeve of your T-shirt pulling along with him to his nest.


End file.
